Main Purpose
by Michiko165
Summary: Teito wondered why Frau always wearing that bishop-suit and bishop-hat. But Frau has his own reason for it. Frau x Teito. Read and review!


Konnichiwa!

I thought I say that I'm on hiatus, but suddenly some idea struck on my head. If I'm not going to write about it, then my stupid idea will vanish away. No, I don't want that.

Firstly, I want to thank to my readers and reviewers. I'm really glad that you enjoy my story. Some of them want me to make story with chapters. I will do it, but sorry, not this time. I'm bad at chapters. So this one will be (another) one-shot. And I think I'm bad at writing drama, so I'm going to make this story filled up with humor again. Sorry, this one will be short. I'm running out of time!

Second, I still want to inform you that my grammar is bad. Please do tell me if there's somthing that you don't understand in my story. I'll gladly explain it to you ^^

And this story is also a yaoi—I mean shonen-ai. If you hate it, don't read it. Okay?

The third one—or last one, will be my usual disclaimer :

I don't own 07-Ghost, nor Frau or Teito. I'm going to say it again, if I do own it, I'm going to make Frau on top Teito.

All you need is imagine my story in your head, and I hope, you'll laugh, like I did.

Enjoy!

* * *

Teito was sitting under the big tree on the church garden, enjoying the afternoon, enjoying the soft breeze. Mikage sitting on his lap, yawning. Teito smiled at its reaction, and pat its head.

'So quiet and calm..' He talked to himself.

Teito just finished his daily-routine-trainning with Bishop Castor. The brown-haired boy closed his eyes. He was taking a rest before dinner time is come. He opened his eyes again and looked surround him. This garden was full of beautiful flowers. Bishop Labrador must be take care of this garden lovingly and carefully. Suddenly he heard footsteps come towards him.

"Oh? Damn-brat, what are you doing here all alone? Heh, slacking-off again, I guess" the tall figured in bishop suit said in mocking tone, and made Teito annoyed.

"The hell are you doing here too, perverted-bishop? And it's none of your bussiness wheter I'm going to goofing around or just taking a nap, isn't it?" Teito replied with annoying tone of his.

The blonde walk closer to Teito, and made his way to sit beside him.

"Not cute, damn-brat. It's not cute at all. With that cute face of yours, at least show some cute behavior." He smirked.

"Shut up, Frau. First, I'll take that 'cute' one as a compliment but I don't like it at all, so don't call me cute again. I'm not cute at all." Teito paused a moment then continue. "Second, did I give you permission to sit beside me? No? Then just leave." Teito frowned at Frau.

"What's with that cocky attitude, you damn-brat?" Frau got annoyed, but an idea struck on his head. "why you want me to leave you so badly? Oh I knoooow, you must be doing something private, aren't you?" He grined. Ear to ear.

"and what the hell is that?" The younger frowned again.

"Don't tell me that you don't know!" Frau said in teasing tone. "Well, I guess you're not. You're still a brat afterall.."

"shut up, pervert! Now tell me. What is that?!" Now curiousity filled upon Teito. He's going to make Frau spit everything out.

"Hmm, this humble bishop will tell you." Frau praised himself, and make Teito shuddered. "I mean that you're sastifying your body—physically." With that Teito's face burned like tomato, and this reaction made Frau laugh as hard as possible. "I told you!".

Teito face became redder. He just wanted to punch this perverted-bishop, and blast him to another galaxy. "Sh-Shut up, perverted-bishop! Don't laugh!" was all he could say to hide his embarassment. Why this bishop only think about pervert-stuffs!?

"My bad, Teito. You're just too funny and cute to be bullied by me. It's just like there's statement written in your forehead : 'Please Bully Me!'." Frau laughed and pat Teito's head.

Teito couldn't say another word by Frau's action. Even though sometimes he hates when Frau pat his head like a children, but he also couldn't deny that he likes it. Especially when Frau called his name. With that Teito just pretending to be mad or pout, or kept silent. He chose the first option.

Frau stopped laughing, and leaned into the tree. Silent engulf both of them. Sometimes Teito loved this atmosphere between them. When they didn't have to say any words. When they enjoyed each other presence secretly. Suddenly some question popped-up in the younger head.

"Frau" He called out his name, and replied with a 'hmm?'. Teito took that as an answer, so he continued. "Why you always wear that bishop suit? That looked so hot. Especially that hat." He said while playing with the purple fyulong's head.

"You're right, sometimes this outfit make me burned-up.." Frau paused a moment then continue. "But this hat has its own function, you know." He smirked, and looked at Teito.

Teito replied with confused eyes. "What?"

"Sure you wanna know?" Frau asked.

Teito nodded.

"Promise you wont hit me?"

Teito nodded again.

"Yes, as I've told you that it has its own function to do..." Frau leaned closer to Teito. "this." He coverd their face with the bishop-hat while closed the gap between them. After a minute Frau cursed the air, then broke up from Teito's delicious lips. "So we can do it even in front of many people without they realize what we do. Cool, right?" His face plestered with his traditional wide grin.

Teito was much redder than before and punch Frau straight on his face.

"You said you won't hit me!" Frau said in protest-tone.

"If you're not doing something pervert I will not punch you, PERVERTED-BISHOP!!!!" And another punches launched to the poor bishop.

* * *

Yes that was lame and strange. I didn't even know what the main story is. Nevermind.

Reviews and feed-backs are gladly accepted! Tell me what do you think about this story.

Arigato!

-Michiko-


End file.
